La cita de K´
by Reiko-dk
Summary: Kyo se encuentra con K´, y despues de darse cuenta de que a su amigo le gusta cierta chica decide arreglarle una cita con ella. T.T soy mala para los Summary! Onegai entren y dejen reviews


**La cita de K´**

**-Hola! bueno pues antes que nada debo mencionar que es mi primer Fic sobre KOF, y como me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen K´y Kula pues decidí escribir algo sobre ellos, (bien loco por cierto...xD) pero me gustaría que dejaran algún Review sip? jeje bueno ahora si lean mis locuras jaja.  
**  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**

_3:26 un joven caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad algo pensativo_

-/me pregunto si.../

-"¡Hola K´!"-

-"Ahh!...pero que demonios te sucede Kyo! acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?

-"Hai "-

-"¬¬U"-

-"Que haces he?"-

-"Estoy a punto de golpear a alguien por molestarme"-

-"en serio?...donde?... a quien?...puedo ir?"-

-"¬¬ en serio Kyo como pasaste el 3 año?"-

-"Hee...es una pregunta seria o me estas bromeando?"-

-"Hay por dios u.u ya me voy"-

-"Hola chicos! "-

-"He?...Hola Kula!"-

-"Que hacen por aquí?"-

-"Pues yo estaba molestando a K´y el...¡Aguanta!...eso que dijiste de golpear a alguien era por mi?"-

-"O.o?"- la chica no entendía nada

-"u.u"-

-"dime! TT"-

-"Si la respuesta es obvia¿Para que preguntar?"-

-"que malo eres!"-

-"No molestes"-

-"Es que me querías golpear!"-

-"Error...aun te quiero golpear"-

-"Eres maligno!"-

-"¬¬"-

-"He...bueno yo me voy"- menciono Kula mientras se alejaba de los chicos

-"Kula..."- menciono K´en voz baja mientras la veía marcharse

-"O.o...eee...no es que me meta en lo que no me interesa pero...en serio viejo si tanto te gusta porque no la invitas a salir?- le propuso Kyo

-"Gustarme?...Quien?- respondió K´aun mirando hacia el frente

-"¬¬ eres tan simple"- dijo dando la media vuelta alejándose de K´

-"Momento a quien llamaste simple!"- inquirio K´corriendo hacia Kyo

-"Y luego dices que el torpe soy yo"-

-"No se de que me hablas Kyo, explicate!"-

-"Mira tú siempre te haces el muy fuerte, pero eres tan débil cuando estas cerca de ella"-

-"O.o Eee...aun sigo sin comprender de que me hablas"-

-"Hay genial!...lo que trato de decir es que desde hace tiempo sientes algo por ella, pero realmente

no lo quieres aceptar"-

-"Tú siempre con tus tonterías"- menciono K´alejándose

-"Y que te parece una cita con ella!"- le grito Kyo

-"Aja...si claro"- dijo K´ sin tomar mucha importancia en que quizá Kyo...

-"Bueno no te preocupes yo lo arreglare todo!"-

Al otro día en casa de K´ alguien tocaba a la puerta

-"Genial y ahora quien sera?"- dijo abriendo la puerta -"Kyo? pero que..."-

-"Hola K! vamos ven"- dijo mientras pasaba casi por en sima de K´llegando hasta la sala

-"Pasale"- dijo en tono sarcástico

-"Bueno la cita es las 5:30...tienes tiempo para arreglarte apenas son las 4:40, a ella le encantan los chocolates, galletas, bueno en si todos los dulces, le gusta que los chicos sean amables y divertidos tendrás que esforzarte demaciado"-

-"Ok ok basta! quieres decirme de que demonios me estas hablando?"-

-"Hay pues de tú cita con Kula, aunque ella me comento que hubiera sido mejor que tú le pidieras la cita pero que estaría perfecto"-

-"u.û en este mismo momento estoy a punto de cumplir lo que dije ayer!"- dijo lanzándose contra Kyo, volteando el sillón donde este permanecia sentado

-"Ahhh! tranquilo!...espera espera! tiempo!- gritaba el chico mientras estaba siendo estrangulado por K´

-"Calla!"-

-"Antes de que me mates tienes que saber algo importante!"- decía el chico ya con el rostro azul

-"dilo ahora! porque no te soltare"-

-"Ella...Tú..."-

-"Habla!"-

-"Maldición si me soltaras!"-

-"Rápido habla!"-

-"Ella dice que...le gustas!"- en ese momento K´dejo de estrangular a Kyo soltándolo de momento

y quedando en shok por un par de minutos

-"en...en serio dijo eso?"-

-"a verdad, no que no me soltabas?"-

-"¬¬ u.û considerate tipo muerto!"- decía con una vena salida y en su mano salia fuego

-"o.o! NO! espera!...K´ tranquilo solo era una broma!"-

-"Que parte?"-

-"He...dejame ver, la parte donde te dije A verdad que no me soltabas"-

-"lo cual significa?"-

-"¬¬ lo cual significa que si le gustas!"-

-"u.u"-

-"Ahhh!"- en ese momento Kyo soltó tremendo grito que hizo que K´callera tropezándose con el Sillón que estaba volteado

-"Pareces niña!"-

-"Ese chiste no me gusto ¬¬...pero...mira que hora es!"-

-"Si, son las 5:15 que tiene?"- pregunto K´

-"Que tiene? que tú cita es a las 5:30 y ni siquiera te has vestido!"-

"-o.o entonces es cierto lo de la cita!"-

-"Ah pero que tonto que eres K´venga vamos a ducharte!"-

-"Eso se escucho raro, no vayas a salir conque la cita es contigo!"-

-"Deja de bromear donde están las toallas?"- decía muy apresurado el chico

-"En el baño ¬¬"-

-"Ah bueno entonces vamos al baño"-

-"Pues donde creíste que me daría la ducha he?"-

-"Vamos que se hace tarde!"-

"-Soy yo el que debería estar apresurado no tú!"-

-"Ah bueno entonces te diré que si no llegas Hem..."-

-"Que...habla! me choca que dejes las conversaciones a medias como en las típicas taranovelas "-

-"Bueno, si no llegas puede que pierdas la única oportunidad que tienes con Kula"-

-"Etto...porque dices eso?"-

-"No le gustan las impuntualidades! tonto"-

-"Eso se dice...¡desde el principio!"- grito K´metiéndose al baño y abriendo la ducha

-"K´"- grito Kyo desde afuera del baño

-"Que quieres ahora?"-

-"Sin ropa!"-

-"Que?...ahhh jeje gracias"-

-"u.u tonto"-

_El timpo pasaba y ya eran las 5:21 solo 9 minutos y K´...aun no salia del baño_

-"Pero que demios K´acaso ya te has ahogado!"-

-"No bromees Kyo"-

-"Ah vaya que bueno que respondes ya estaba por llamar a los bomberos"-

-"Que gracioso"- dijo K´saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura

-"Bien K´ si te tardas otros 20! minutos jamas llegaras"-

-"No fue mi idea Kyo!"-

-"Lo se, pero bien que te urge verla no?"-

-"Ah! quitate de mi camino"- dijo entrando a su habitacion

_----Despues de tardarse unos 5 minutos mas la hora 5:26 (N.A ok ok ni yo me la crei en que tardara solo 5 minutos...puff a veces se tardan mas de 30 minutos y salen...igualitos!...xD)_

-"Muy bien aqui estoy que hora es?"-

-"mmm...las 5:26"-

-"Y lo dices tan tranquilo!"-

-"Pues si, despues de todo no es a mi a quien me mandaran por un tubo por llegar tarde!"-

-"¬¬ eres tan odioso a veces Kyo"- dijo saliendo de la casa

-" suerte!"- dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Al momento K´recordo que

-"KYO!"- dijo corriendo y llegando frente a el, un poco ajitado

-"jeje"-

-"don..."-

-"Hay K´ hay que ser mas cuidadosos, pero te comprendo es tú primera cita y..."-

-"Quieres callarte y decirme de una buena vez?"-

-"Ok, es en el parque central te veras con ella en la pequeña banca que esta cerca de los juegos infantiles"-

-"Deacuerdo...Ufff"-

-"Ahora si...suerte "-

-"Ah!...Kyo"-

-"Si? O.o"-

-"Gracias"-

-"luego tendras tiempo de eso venga que ya es tarde"-

-/Uno que trata de ser amable y sale con sus tonterias/- pensaba el chico mientras corria enmedio de toda la gente, casi tirandolas, pegandoles para poder pasar y una anciana que no se movia y cuando lo hacia era hacia por donde hiba a pasar K´por poco y resulto quemada por el poder del joven, mientras tanto una jovencita estaba sentada en una pequeña banca viendo a unos niños jugar, mirando de vez en cuando su relog.

-"Yo se que si llegaras...K´" decia la chica con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

-"Maldicion!...solo queda un minuto"- decia el chico corriendo lo mas rapido que podia

-"Señorita no quiere un caramelo?- le pregunto un niño vendiendo dulces,y Kula de momento se emociono pues adora los dulces.

-"¡Si!...No...u.u espera no puedo hasta que llegue...ahora no gracias "- dijo la chica mientras el niño de los dulces se retiraba

-"Deacuerdo que tenga buena tarde señorita"-

-"Si, gracias eso...espero u.u"-

-"grandioso!...un acidente?...hasta parece que es como de Taranovela!"- decia K´mirando en su relog...por desgracia ya era la hora acordada -"Tengo que llegar!...maldicion a un lado!"- Dijo pasando por el lugar del acciente mientras todos los oficiales y los paramedicos le gritaban.

-"Si, si lo siento mucho, con su permiso, perdon señora!"- mientras el corria Kula miraba su reloj

-"Ya es muy tarde"- decia Kula mirando en su reloj las 5:50, mientras K´ entraba al parque y se acercaba a los juegos infantiles, vio a una chica sentada y noto al niño que vendia los dulces y recordo lo que Kyo le habia dicho anteriormente.

-"A ella le gustan los dulces..."- dijo K´acercandose al niño, y le compro un par de paletas con relleno de chicle.

-"Bueno me han dejado plantada u.u sera mejor que me..."- en ese momento fue interrupida por alguien que de un salto se sento junto a ella -"Ahhhh!Pero que!..."- grito la chica levantandose de su lugar algo asustada

-"Ya te vas?"- pregunto el chico mirandola con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"K´! Eee...no bueno si esque la..."-

-"Si, lo se...y Kula de verdad lo lamento trate de llegar lo mas temprano posible pero...me fue imposible

-"Si ya veo que si"-

-"Vamos no te molestes, ademas aun hay tiempo y de verdad me gustaria pasarlo contigo"- decia el chico levantandose de su lugar y entregandole una de las paletas mientras la chica se sonrojaba

-"Oh! un dulce... muchas gracias K´"-

_----Los chicos se divirtieron mucho K´ llevo a la chica a diferentes lugares que nisiquiera ella conocia y que eran bastante divertidos. El tiempo pasaba y ya eran las 9:50 así los dos decidieron regresar al parque_

-"Jajaja si!...y como le tiraste el helado a la señora"- decia Kula con mucha gracia

-"Ella tubo la culpa ¬¬ para que anda pasando por donde yo, ademas mira!...ensucio la chaqueta que tanto me agradaba T.T"- decia el chico algo molesto

-"jajaja eres...muy agradable K´"- le menciono Kula logrando que K´ se sonrojara

-"De verdad lo crees?"-

-"Si, me la pase muy bien contigo "-

-"Que bueno, eso me alegra mas pero..."-

-"Si? que pasa?"- pregunto la chica algo intrigada

-"Bueno...hee pues ven acompañame"- respondio el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano

-"Pero K´ya es algo tarde"-

-"Vamos solo sera un momento o que no confias en mi?"-

-"O.o hee...si claro"-

-"Bueno pero...cierra los ojos ok?"-

-"He?...si esta bien "- respondio la chica dejando que K´la guiara y así caminaron hasta llegar a una parte del parque donde habia una pequeña laguna donde las estrellas se reflejaban.

-"Bien no hagas trampa"-

-"No, pero ya me puedes decir de que se trata! la curiosidad me mata K´!"-

-" jaja que desesperada que eres Kula"-

-"Vamos ya dejame ver!"-

-"Ok, puedes abrir los ojos"-

-"Bien ya era hora de...pero que hermoso!...nunca, nunca habia visto este lugar...por la noche"-

-"Te gusto?"-

-"Es...simplemente hermoso! K´ que lindo de tú parte, y bueno...no sabia que habia lugares en esta Ciudad"-

-"Ahora ya lo conoces "-

-"Si "-

-"Mmm...oye Kula

-"Si?"-

-"Hee..."-

-"Que pasa K´?"-

-"Como...como te sientes?"-

-"He?...en que aspecto?"-

-"En cuanto a mi"- cuando K´ dijo eso Kula se puso completamente colorada

-"..."-

-"Si, yo te agrado?"-

-"Hay K´ jaja"-

-"Que?...entonces eso quiere decir que te agrado!"- dijo muy emocionado

-"Hai"-

-"Bueno...porque tú a mi..."- dijo el chico sonrojandose y colocando sus manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalon; y en ese momento se acerco a ella hasta estar frente a frente inclinandose un poco, roso sus labios contra los de ella con mucha ternura. Así Kula decidio corresponder al beso de su querido K´ lo que tanto habian deseado los dos. No paso mucho tiempo para que los chicos se separaran.

-"Sera mejor que te acompañe a tú casa, ya es algo tarde"-

-"Mmm...No K´ quisiera quedarme otro rato si no te molesta, ademas me debes...20 minutos"-

-"Claro que si, yo me quedare contigo todo el tiempo"- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente pero a la vez muy dulce...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Reiko- T.T creo que me quedo algo meloso no?

Kai- meloso o baboso?

Reiko- Buahhh! que malo eres!

Yuna-dark- Kai! debes ser siempre tan insencible?

Kai- Que...yo no dije nada malo

Yuna-dark- Bueno esperamos sus reviews Matta ne!  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


End file.
